The present invention is directed to a novelty device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a LED illuminated necklace novelty device.
Novelty devices come in all manner, shape and size. Illuminated devices are typically more interesting and attraction-grabbing in that one's eyes are, by instinct, drawn to a lighted object. This is even more so when the lights (illumination) is colored and/or on and off in, for example, a blinking fashion.
Unfortunately, in order to create the greatest and most pleasing attraction, more and brighter lights, different colors, and blinking arrangements are needed. The power requirements of known incandescent lights is quite high. As such, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have come into favor for use in many light required areas, including use in novelty items. However, LEDs can be costly, particularly when the LEDs are manufactured in certain colors.
Another characteristic upon which the cost of an LED is based is the intensity of the LED. That is, high intensity LEDs are typically more expensive than lower intensity LEDs.
In that novelty items are often purchased in bulk or are impulse purchase items, it is important to keep the cost to consumers low. As such, the manufacturing costs must be kept commensurately low, without a loss of quality or aesthetic appeal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a high visual quality LED novelty device. Desirably, such a device is configured to permit long-term use, and provides a high output (highly visible) LED light.